Okira
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Poison |weaknesses = Fire |creator = FeralJinouga }} Okira is a fan-made Snake Wyvern, created by FeralJinouga Physiology Okira are large, winged snake wyverns related to Remobra. Their overall physiology contains aspects of snakes, bats, and drakes. Their heads are largely round and feature a powerful double hinged jaw, allowing them to open their upper jaw as well as the lower jaw. The lower jaw can also be unhinged, as the species eats their prey in large chunks. Their teeth are primarily hook shaped, and are used to rip large chunks of their prey off. These teeth can be regrown throughout their life, and all though it does not happen as frequently as other monsters, such as Deviljho, it does occur enough for some of the teeth to work their way out of the mouth and be lodged right outside of it. They feature two fleshy tendrils on the side of the head, between their nostrils and their eyes. These tendrils are akin to those seen on some depictions of Eastern Dragons. The eyes themselves are a relatively small for the creatures size, and it is theorized that the species, though it can see, does not rely heavily on sight when they hunt. To this end, the tendrils are believed to be a form of sensory organ. Their core body is barrel-chested and thin, almost looking desiccated (although this is the normal appearance for the species). The core body is connected to the head via a long, extremely flexible neck that is slightly shorter then the core body itself. The forelimbs of this species are very long, especially the forelimb, are surprisingly strong for their fragile appearance, and feature six digits in total. Three of these are long, talon-tipped fingers and are paired with a similar thumb. The remaining two digits form a very large wing on the arm, rivaling the size of old world Rathalos' wings. The hindlimbs are substantially smaller by comparison, and are shaped so that the species walks on its toes rather then its sole. These hindlimbs have 5 digits in total. Three of these form forward facing digits that, while much thicker then the forelimb's, are still able to wrap around and grab items. One of these digits forms a thumb-like structure opposite of the other digits, allowing an Okira to properly grip with it's hindlimbs. The final digit is located shortly above this "thumb", and is a small, vestigial structure that can only be moved up and down, lacking any sort of joints to bend further. The tail of an Okira is extremely long, simple, and strong. These account for slightly less then half of the creatures length, and are extremely prehensile in spite of their simple appearance. There are several unique adaptations the Okira has that are not superficially apparent. The first among these is their toxin sacs, which are located both in the mouth and at the base of the chest. The toxin sacs in their mouths constantly emit a poison that mixes with their saliva, giving the animals a toxic bite at all times, as well as a venomous drool. The glands in their chest are much larger and are unusual among toxin sacs. Unlike most other animals with such glands, Okira do not emit their toxin as a single venomous glob, rather it is emitted as a constant, powerful stream of poisonous gas. Okira skin is similar to snake skin, being a series of small, closely knit scales that act and move as a single layer of skin. Unlike snakes, however, Okira do not molt their old skin in one go. Instead, the species chips away at their old skin, as it breaks off from their normal movements. The skin itself is a dark, almost black shade of purple in males, and a similar shade of blue in females. Both genders feature a slightly lighter underside. The skin has been described as "Smooth as silk" on the majority of their body, save for their tail and wing membrane, which is described as being "as rough as Sharq skin". Okira also feature an organ in their chest that can emit a weak electric shock, though the organ use is not as straightforward as those of a Lagiacrus. Instead of emitting the shock as an offensive or defensive mechanism, the pulse is emitted throughout the creatures whole body via its incredibly conductive blood veins. From here, the shock interacts with an as-of-yet unknown compound in the bone marrow of the forelimbs, producing a powerful surge of dragon element. The bone marrow of the arms will produce the dragon element in the presence of any electric shock, including those foreign to the Okira's body, such as a shock trap or some hunter's weapons. When enraged, the normally violet eyes of an Okira will turn a virulent red, and the electric organ will constantly emit an electric current. Okira give live birth and liters of 1-3. The roar of an Okira is deep and guttural, yet sounds shrill like those of frenzied monsters. Curiously, Okira seem to be immune to the Zenith wyvern virus, as now frenzied specimens have been encountered. Behavior Okira are among the most intelligent snake wyverns, and will not only learn to avoid certain traps or areas, but have been known to hold "Grudges" against hunters who harm them. This "Grudge" has been known to last for days, if not weeks. Despite their normally tolerant behavior towards Humans, Lynians, and Wyverians, they will become exceptionally violent once enraged. Although they are tolerant of humanoids, they are very aggressive towards other large monsters, and will often pursue and intruder for a few days if they are able to do so. Okira are also known to mate for life, and will become exceptionally protective of their partners. Despite their life-long bonds with their mates, Okira only care for their young for the first year of their life. Once a jouvenile Okira reaches the age of one, s/he will be driven out of his/her parent's territory. Curiously, Okira do not reach sexual maturity until their fourth year alive, and until that point will not claim any territory. Curiously, Okira have been observed climbing the rocky caves they call home, using their hand-like forelimbs and hindlimbs to grab on to anything they can. Rage and Tired states Rage When enraged, an okira's arms will begin to spark with the red electricity characteristic of the dragon element. They will fight far more aggressively, relying more on their claws then their poison, and will even pursue their target into other areas of the map. This rage also makes them far more susceptible to traps, as they will no longer attempt to avoid them. Tired When tired, okira will begin to drool constantly. Caution should be taken when around their heads, as this drool is capable of poisoning hunters hit by it. Their attacks will come out far slower, and they will rely far more heavily on their biting attacks. Ecology Okhira are largely tolerant animals, but are exceptionally dangerous once provoked.. They possess a potent venom in their saliva and are very intelligent, rarely falling for the same trick twice. Taxonomy *Order: Snake Wyvern *Suborder: Winged Snake Wyvern *Family: Okira Habitats Okira inhabit a variety of regions, but are predominantly found in cold and damp areas with large cave systems, such as the swamp. Ecological Niche Okira act as the dominant predators of the areas they inhabit, easily overpowering and preying on weaker monsters, such as Gypceros and Khezu, and competing with other dominant predators, such as Rathian and Astalos. Biological Adaptations Okira have evolved unique wing-arms that are easily capable of grabbing objects and small animals. They have also evolved an incredibly potent venom that is both present in their saliva, as well as in powerful sac that can emit the toxin as a gas.. they use these adaptations to easily overpower and prey on smaller monsters. They also have trace amounts of the dragon element in their bone marrow, but are unable to reliably control the element. Quests Attacks *Bite: The Okira lunges forward and bites downward. This attack will inflict Poison *Side-bite: The Okira will look to either its left or right before turning and biting in that direction. *Tail Swipe: The Okira will turn its head to look behind it, before striking with its tail in a whip like motion. *Claw Swipe: The Okira will raise up either its left or right wing arm before bringing it across the front of its body in a slashing motion. When enraged, this attack will inflict minor Dragonblight. *360* spin the Okira preforms a fast, 360* spin that will inflict dragonblight if struck by it. *Poison Breath: The Okira opens its jaw as wide as possible before emitting a stream of poisonous gas. The attack is visually identical to the breath attack of the Congalala, but has two variations. The first variation has the breath attack being swept from one side to the other, the other variation has it being preformed to the monsters side. *Stampede: The okira will violently charge forward in a frenzy, may be chained into a 360* spin at the end. Only preformed when enraged. (In G-Rank the 360* spin my further be followed up by another stampede) *Stampede and Leap: identical to the normal stamped, save instead of ending the rampage in a violent spin, Okira will quickly leap onto any hunter unfortunate enough to be in front of it. *Roar: The Okira will preform a deep, gutteral and shrill roar, similar to that of Frenzied monsters. *Pin attack (hungry): The Okira will pin the hunter to the ground before trying take large bits out of them. This will deal heavy damage and will go on for 30 seconds, at the end of which the Okira will finish by preforming its breath attack on the hunter while they are still pinned. if the attack is not escaped, then the okira will no longer be hungry. *Pin attack (Not hungry): The Okira will grab the hunter before violently shaking them around for 20 seconds, dealing heavy damage, and finish by throwing the hunter at another target, be it a palico, another hunter, or a smaller monster in the area. if there is no such other target in the area, then the hunter will be thrown to a random point in the area *Pin attack (flying): The Okira will sweep down and grab an unfortunate hunter in its hind legs. It will continue to fly and perform a few other attacks if other hunters are in the area, before throwing the hunter is grabbed at another creature. -Many of these attacks have a variation for when the okira is flying. Breakable Parts *Head can be broken twice, causes a shiny to drop (decreases range of the breath attack) *Left Wing arm can be broken (will no longer inflict dragon blight) *Right Wing arm can be broken (will no longer inflict dragon blight) *Back can be broken *Tail can be cut off Equipment Armor: Blademaster: Fire: -20 Water: 5 Lightning: 15 Ice: 0 Dragon: 25 Skills: (High Rank) Status Atk up, Critical eye +2, Cold Cancel (Lo), Heat surge (Lo), Fire Res -15 (G Rank) Status Atk Up, Critical Eye +2, Cold Cancel (Hi), Heat Surge (Hi), Fire Res -15, Dragon atk +2, Evade extender +2 Description: (High Rank) A regal yet all-to-sadistic (Suit/dress, Gloves, helmet, pants, belt) made from the blackened hide of an Okira. It's sleek, smooth curves belie a series of silver chainmail and plates. it's appearance invokes the idea of a sadist... is a simple black tailcoat/dress featuring metal gauntlets and shoes, as well as a black mask over the face. On males, their will be a small-brimmed hat On females, their will be a much more regal and much larger brimmed hat. (G Rank) Helmet: A white porcelain mask that hides the sadistic smiles of its wearer as they tear into their prey. An sadistic and primal desire for blood comes over those who wear it... A white, porcelain mask lacking any sort of features save a silver swirl on the left side. This is paired with a similar hat to that of the high rank version, albeit more regal Chest: A Blackened suit/dress that wipes clean of blood with ease. The clothes of choice once worn by a sadistic monarch. Those that wear it feel a morbid curiousity come over them... similar to the high-rank version, but features more metal pieces, is substantially more detailed with numerous silver swirls, and is much tighter fitting Arms: A Blackened pair of metal claws that cut into the flesh. The clothes of choice once worn by a sadistic monarch. Those that put them on feel a deep coldness come over them... similar to the low rank version, but the metal gauntlets are tighter fitting, end in what are almost claws, and have numerous engravings on them. Belt: A blackened leather belt/blouse that hides all manner of knives. The clothes of choice once worn by a sadistic monarch. A sadistic desire to use the knives comes over all who put it on. The belt and tails of the tailcoat for male characters and the blouse for female ones. Several knives can be seen in the design, and a regal series of silver swirls lines it. The blouse itself does not "Puff out" for female characters, but rather hangs down to just above the ankles like a skirt Legs: A blackened pair of metal shoes. The clothes of choice once worn by a sadistic monarch. A morbid desire to dance washes over those who wear them. black pair of metal shoes, they visually resembles dress shoes on males and short heels on females. The swirls characteristic of the set are still present Gunner: Fire: -15 Water: 10 Lightning: 20 Ice: 5 Dragon: 30 Skills: (High Rank) Status Atk up, Critical eye +2, Cold Cancel (Lo), Heat Surge (Lo), Fire Res -15 (G Rank) Status Atk Up, Critical eye +2, Cold Cancel (Hi), Heat Surge (Hi), Fire Res -15, Dragon Atk +2, Evade Extender +2 Des Carves High Rank: *Okira Whisker: The whip-like whisker of an Okira. It's durable nature makes it ideal for crafing. *Okira Hide: The sleek hide of and Okira. It's texture elicits a disturbing calm... *Okira Wing Bone: A bone from the Wing of an Okira. It's large and durable, making it ideal for crafting. *Okira Saliva: The venomous saliva of an Okira. It originate from no poison gland, naturally existing within the saliva. *Okira Tooth: One of the many teeth of an Okira. They have an eerie sheen about them. *Okira Claw: A claw from an Okira's hand. It's hook like shape and sharp end are designed to keep prey trapped. *Okira Tail: The long, durable tail of an Okira. It's durable nature makes it ideal for crafting. *Okira Gem: A gem that has formed deep within an Okira's Bosom. a disturbing air surrounds it. G-Rank: *Okira Whip: An Okira whisker so strong that it can be used as whip. *Okira hide+: The sleek Hide of an Okira. Its texture elicits a disturbing calm. *Okira Bone Marrow: Bone marrow from an Okira. one can almost see the dragon element hidden deep within. *Okira Venom: Saliva from an Okira potent enough to kill most monsters. Killing a man would be an afterthought.... *Okira Tooth+: One of the many teeth of an Okira. They have an eerie sheen about them. *Okira Claw+: A claw from an Okira's hand. It's hook like shape and sharp end are designed to keep prey trapped. *Okira Lash: An exceptionally rare Okira tail. Incredibly strong and durable. *Okira Opal: A terrifying gem found deep within an Okira. Those who stare at it are said to see visions of their own demise... Variants * Blood-Crazed Okira: A variant of Okira that is extremely violent, even towards potential mates. Its electrical organ is constantly pumping out a current, and after years of its arms emitting the dragon element they've taken on an almost blood-stained appearance. They eyes also exist in a perpetual red, only turning to its normal violet when the devil is tired. Unlike other Okira, which will claim a territory and a mate, the Blood-Crazed Okira wanders aimlessly, even wandering into areas Okira usually don't visit. Notes *Okira take inspiration from various sources *Okira is both singular and plural *The theme of the armor is a sadistic and vampiric noble. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Poison Monster